epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01/WARCRAFT DEATH BATTLE 2!
WARCRAFT DEATH BATTLE! Beginning Sequence: Prophet Velen, the holy leader of the Draenei and Regent Lord Lor’themrt Theron. Two viliagant leaders of there race are about to duke it out to see who is the better leader of the two races that came out in the same expansion pack. We’ll be seeing who will lose'' and who will prevail in this DEATH BATTLE!'' Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron: Lor’themar, the leader of the Blood Elf’s had the power of leadership thrown onto him.'' Despite that he became one of the strongest leaders and despite not being there in the Siege of Orgrimmar, he’s a huge running candidate for being the new Warchief.'' Lor’themar is a ranger in his kingdom where he’s a skilled fighter in the bow and arrow just like a future fighter, Lady Sylvannas. When Elf boy here was in the Second War with Sylvannas he defended his home of Quel’Thalas. ''Later he accompanied Turalyon and the alliance forces to the capital city to defend from the other orcish invasion. Some of his powers when fighting include Cleave, an attack that does 110% up to 3 enemies. ''Arcane Shock which releases 3700 – 4300 arcane damage in a 20 yard range, and it can reflect. Mana Burn which burns, or gets rid of, 1900 – 2100 mana burned and does 30 shadow damage per mana burned. And finally, Mass Charm, a move that charms enemies up to 50 yards radius around Lor’Themar. Lor’themar is not only skilled in bowmanship, he’s also skilled in swordsmanship. Infact, he prefers swordsmanship over his bow, making him a frickin’ badass. Despite him being such a badass, he still doesn’t want his hair to be messed up. What? ''Yes, when he is irritated, he tells people to not touch the hair. ''Well we all know who is going to win… *cough*VELEN*cough* Don’t be to sure Boomstick, Lor’themar won’t lose just because he cares about his hair, but because of years of training leading up to the second war, he is a tough opponent who needs to be taken out carefully or the whole raid might die. So, we are set up with Lor’Themar, lets move onto Phrophet Velen, the holy space goat of epicness. Prophet Velen: Prophet Velen, leader of the space goats, err, I mean the Draeneai. Velen is possibly the oldest of all the leaders of World of Warcraft, being the leader of his people 25,000 thousand years before the orcish invasion. Velen is a warrior of piece, so he decided to be a priest, which is probably going to suck for Theron and his army against Velen and HIS army. Unlike his best pals, Archimonde and Kil’jaeden, Velen was gifted with the power of “Sight”, which was the power to see the truth of Sargeras’ plot. Unlike Theron, Velen does some MAJOR damage to his opponents, his powers are: Holy Blast, Inflicts the enemy with 9625 to 12375 holy damage. Holy Nova which also inflicts Holy damage, but it’s damage range is 18900 to 23100 damage.'' Holy Smite, smites an enemy to do Holy Damage''. Prayer of Healing, which uses Holy magic to heal his allies. And finally, Staff Strike, which does weapon damage and increases melee damage. So, the things are in, and now, Boomstick, will you do the honors? LET’S GET READY FOR A DEATH BATTLE! The Battle: (Theron, being tired of constant failure, decides to go capture the Exodar for himself) (Theron and his army is marching through Azuremyst Isle, killing and burning everything) (Meanwhile Velen is preparing his men for the Battle of the Exodar) Velen: The Blood Elves have destroyed everything in their path, but we will protect our home, and rid Thron of this land! (The Draenei army cheers) (Suddenly, and arrow is shot from the tunnel behind Velen and hits a Peacekeeper in the front row) (Theron and his armies walk up to the ledge, and then Theron starts the attack) Theron: ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (Both armies clash as Velen runs down the slopes down to the bottom of the ship) (Theron loses half of his army and Velen loses 75% of his army) (Theron and his army makes his way down to the bottom of the ship, where Velen is waiting with his best warriors) (Velen’s best warriors takes out almost all of the Blood Elf army but then Theron slices up the warriors) Velen: Two can play at that game (Velen casts Holy Nova, killing all of the Blood Elves, except for Theron) (Theron and Velen clash, sword against staff) (Theron sweep kicks Velen on to the ground and attempts to use cleave on him) (Velen dodges and uses Holy Blast, knocking Theron into the wall) (Velen smashes Theron in the head with his staff, making Therons hair move a centimeter) Theron: DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR (Theron kicks Velen onto the ground and stabs him in his stomach, injuring him) (Theron then throws Velen against the wall but… Velen uses Prayer of Healing) (Theron realizes what he is doing and then uses Mana Burn and drains all of Velens mana, making him powerless) Theron: Surrender space goat, you are powerless and the Blood Elves have rained supreme! (Just then more Peacekeepers come running down stairs but Theron incinerates them using Arcane Shock) (It also burns Velen in the process, then Theron cleaves Velens head off) Theron: THE BLOOD ELVES WIN! EXODAR IS OURS! Ending: WOW, RACK IT UP FOR PRETTY BOY, while Velen had better magic, Theron had more experience than Velen in fighting, making Theron the winner. ''Now time to see if you’ll tune in next time, see ya! '' Category:Blog posts